Disney Channel/Celebrity Idents
2002-2014 DisneyGreen2003.png|Green Glow Stick DisneyBlue2003.png|Blue Glow Stick DisneyRed2003.png|Red Glow Stick DisneyYellow2003.png|Yellow Glow Stick DisneyPurple2003.png|Purple Glow Stick DisneyPink2003.png|Pink Glow Stick DisneyGold2003.png|Gold Glow Stick DisneyAquaBlue2003.png|Aqua Blue Glow Stick DisneyScarlet2003.png|Scarlet Glow Stick DisneyOrange2003.png|Orange Glow Stick DisneyBrightGreen2003.png|Bright Green Glow Stick DisneyDarkBlue2003.png|Dark Blue Glow Stick DisneyViolet2003.png|Purple Glow Stick DisneyMickeyStick2003.png|Mickey Mouse (2003-2006) DisneyTiaandTamera2003.jpg|Tia and Tamera Mowry (Sister, Sister) (2002-2007) DisneyTahj2003.jpg|Tahj Mowry (Smart Guy) (2002-2004) DisneyKirsten2003.jpg|Kirsten Storms (Zenon) (2002-2008) DisneyAJTrauth2003.png|AJ Trauth (Even Stevens) (2002-2007) DisneySteven2003.png|Steven Anthony Lawrence (Even Stevens) (2002-2007) DisneyChristy2004.jpg|Christy Carlson Romano (2004-2008) DisneyJakeStick2003.png|Jake Thomas (2002-2006) DisneyHilaryStick2002.jpg|Hilary Duff (Lizzie McGuire) (2002-2006, 2009-2010) DisneyLalaineStick2002.jpg|Lalaine (Lizzie McGuire) (2002-2006) DisneyCartoonLizzie2003.jpg|Cartoon Lizzie (Lizzie McGuire) (2002-2006, 2009-2010) DisneyKyla2003.jpg|Kyla Pratt (The Proud Family) (2002-2008) DisneyKimRonandRufus2003.png|Kim, Ron and Rufus (Kim Possible) (2003-2010) DisneyAmerica2003.jpg|America Ferrera (Gotta Kick it Up!) (2002-2008) DisneySpencer2003.jpg|Spencer Breslin (You Wish!) (2002-2008) DisneyRavenSymone2003.jpg|Raven-Symoné (That's So Raven) (2002-2008) DisneyOrlando2003.jpg|Orlando Brown (That's So Raven) (2002-2008) DisneyAnneliese2003.jpg|Anneliese van der Pol (That's So Raven) (2002-2008) DisneyKyle2003.jpg|Kyle Massey (That's So Raven) (2002-2006) DisneyKyle2007.png|Kyle Massey (That's So Raven/Cory in the House) (2006-2010) DisneyLilo2003.png|Lilo & Stitch (2003-2010) DisneyKermit2003.png|Kermit the Frog (2005-2006; 2011) DisneyMissPiggy2005.png|Miss Piggy (2005-2006; 2011) DisneyGonzo2003.png|The Great Gonzo (2005-2006; 2011) DisneyAnimal2003.png|Animal (2005-2006; 2011) DisneyAdrienne2004.jpg|Adrienne Bailon (The Cheetah Girls) (2004-2008) DisneyDaveTheBarbarian2004.jpg|Dave, Lula and Faffy (Dave the Barbarian) (2004-2009) DisneyRicky2004.jpg|Ricky Ullman (Phil of the Future) (2004-2008) DisneyAmy2004.png|Amy Bruckner (Phil of the Future) (2004-2008) DisneyAlysonM2004.png|Alyson Michalka (Phil of the Future) (2004-2008) DisneyBrenda2004.png|Brenda Song (Phil of the Future) (2004-2006) DisneyBrenda2005.png|Brenda Song (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) (2005-2008) DisneyBrenda2008.png|Brenda Song (The Suite Life on Deck) (2008-2010) DisneyBrenda2008Alt.png|Brenda Song (The Suite Life on Deck) (short version) (2008-2010) DisneyBrenda2011.png|Brenda Song (The Suite Life on Deck) (2010-2014) DisneyBrandy2004.jpg|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2010) DisneyJake2005.png|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) (2006-2010) DisneyDylan2005.png|Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) (2005-2008) DisneyDylan2008.png|Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life on Deck) (2008-2010) DisneyDylan2008Alt.png|Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life on Deck) (short version) (2008-2010) DisneyDylan2011.png|Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life on Deck) (2010-2014) DisneyCole2005.png|Cole Sprouse (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) (2005-2008) DisneyCole2008.png|Cole Sprouse (The Suite Life on Deck) (2008-2010) DisneyCole2011.png|Cole Sprouse (The Suite Life on Deck) (2010-2014) DisneyAshley2005.png|Ashley Tisdale (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) (2005-2010) DisneyMaggie2005.png|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) (2005-2008) DisneyCharlotte2005.jpg|Charlotte Arnold (Naturally, Sadie) (2005-2008) DisneyJasmine2005.jpg|Jasmine Richards (Naturally, Sadie) (2005-2008) DisneyJustin2005.jpg|Justin Bradley (Naturally, Sadie) (2005-2008) DisneyMichael2005.jpg|Michael D'Ascenzo (Naturally, Sadie) (2005-2008) DisneyKuzco2006.png|Kuzco (The Emperor's New School) (2006-2010) DisneyMiley2006.png|Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) (2006-2008) Rfffx.jpg|Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyMiley2010.png|Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana Forever) (2010-2011; 2016) DisneyEmily2006.png|Emily Osment (Hannah Montana) (2006-2008) DisneyEmily2008.jpg|Emily Osment (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyEmily2008Alt.png|Emily Osment (Hannah Montana) (short version) (2008-2010) DisneyEmily2009.png|Emily Osment (Dadnapped) (2009-2010) DisneyEmily2010.jpg|Emily Osment (Hannah Montana Forever) (2010-2011) DisneyMitchel2006.png|Mitchel Musso (Hannah Montana) (2006-2008) DisneyMitchel2008.jpg|Mitchel Musso (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyMitchel2009.png|Mitchel Musso (Hatching Pete) (2009-2010) DisneyJason2006.png|Jason Earles (Hannah Montana) (2006-2008) DisneyJason2008.jpg|Jason Earles (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyJason2008Alt.png|Jason Earles (Hannah Montana) (short version) (2008-2010) DisneyJason2009.jpg|Jason Earles (Dadnapped) (2009-2010) DisneyJason2010.png|Jason Earles (Hannah Montana Forever/Kickin' It) (2010-2014) DisneyMoises2008.jpg|Moisés Arias (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyMoises2009.png|Moisés Arias (Dadnapped) (2009-2010) DisneyMoises2010.png|Moisés Arias (Hannah Montana Forever) (2010-2011) DisneyHannah2010.png|Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana Forever) (2010-2011; 2016) DisneyPerry2008.png|Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) (2008-2014) DisneyCandace2008.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) (2008-2014) DisneyAlyson2008.jpg|Alyson Stoner (Phineas and Ferb) (2008-2014) DisneyAlysonCampRock2008.jpg|Alyson Stoner (Camp Rock) (2008-2010) DisneyAlyson2008Alt.png|Alyson Stoner (alternate version) (2008-2010) DisneySelena2007.png|Selena Gomez (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2008) DisneySelena2008.png|Selena Gomez (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2008-2010) DisneySelena2009.png|Selena Gomez (Princess Protection Program) (2009-2010) DisneySelena2010.png|Selena Gomez (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2010-2014) DisneyJake2007.png|Jake T. Austin (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2008) DisneyJake2008.png|Jake T. Austin (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2008-2010) DisneyJake2008Alt.jpg|Jake T. Austin (Wizards of Waverly Place) (short version) (2008-2010) DisneyJake2009.png|Jake T. Austin (Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie) (2009-2010) DisneyJake2010.png|Jake T. Austin (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2010-2014) DisneyDavid2007.png|David Henrie (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2008) DisneyDavid2008.jpg|David Henrie (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2008-2010) DisneyDavid2008Alt.png|David Henrie (Wizards of Waverly Place) (short version) (2008-2010) DisneyDavid2009.png|David Henrie (Dadnapped) (2009-2010) DisneyDavid2010.png|David Henrie (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2010-2014) DisneyJennifer2008.jpg|Jennifer Stone (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2008-2010) DisneyJennifer2010.png|Jennifer Stone (Wizards of Waverly Place (2010-2014) DisneyGregg2010.jpg|Gregg Sulkin (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2010-2014) DisneyGregg2010Alt.jpg|Greg Sulkin (Avalon High) (2010-2014) DisneyJonasBrothers2007.png|The Jonas Brothers (2007-2008) DisneyJonasBrothers22007.png|The Jonas Brothers (Meet The Robinsons Soundtrack) (2007-2008) DisneyJonasBrothers2009.png|The Jonas Brothers (second version) (2009) DisneyJonasBrothers22009.png|The Jonas Brothers (Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience) (2008) DisneyJoe2008.png|Joe Jonas (Camp Rock) (2008-2010) DisneyJoeCampRock22010.png|Joe Jonas (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam) (2010-2014) DisneyKevin2008.png|Kevin Jonas (Camp Rock) (2008-2010) DisneyKevinCampRock22010.png|Kevin Jonas (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam) (2010-2014) DisneyNick2008.png|Nick Jonas (Camp Rock) (2008-2010) DisneyNick2008Alt.png|Nick Jonas (Camp Rock) (short version) (2008-2010) DisneyNickCampRock22010.png|Nick Jonas (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam) (2010-2014) DisneyJonasBrothers32009.png|The Jonas Brothers (JONAS) (2009) DisneyChelsea2008.png|Chelsea Staub (Minutemen) (2008-2010) DisneyChelsea2008Alt.png|Chelsea Staub (Minutemen) (short version) (2008-2010) DisneySkander2008.png|Skandar Keynes (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) (2008) DisneyGeorgie2008.png|Georgie Henley (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) (2008) DisneyDemi2008.jpg|Demi Lovato (Camp Rock) (2008-2010) DisneyDemiCampRock22010.png|Demi Lovato (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam) (2010-2014) DisneyRoshon2008.png|Roshon Fegan (Camp Rock) (2008-2010) DisneyDebby2008.jpg|Debby Ryan (The Suite Life on Deck) (2008-2010) DisneyDebby2010.jpg|Debby Ryan (The Suite Life on Deck) (2010-2011) DisneyDebby2011.jpg|Debby Ryan (Jessie) (2011-2014) DisneyBrian2008.png|Brian Stepanek (Brian O'Brian) (2008-20??) DisneyMonique2008.png|Monique Coleman (High School Musical 3: Senior Year) (2008) DisneyCorbin2008.png|Corbin Bleu (High School Musical 3: Senior Year) (2008) DisneyJenna2008.jpg|Jemma McKenzie-Brown (High School Musical 3: Senior Year) (2008) DisneyMatt2008.jpg|Matt Prokop (High School Musical 3: Senior Year) (2008) DisneyKaycee2008.jpg|Kaycee Stroh (High School Musical 3: Senior Year) (2008) DisneyJustinHighSchoolMusical32008.jpg|Justin Martin (High School Musical 3: Senior Year) (2008) DisneyDemi2009.png|Demi Lovato (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneyDemiPrincessProtectionProgram2009.png|Demi Lovato (Princess Protection Program) (2009-2010) DisneyDemi2010.png|Demi Lovato (Sonny with a Chance) (2010-2011) DisneyBrandon2009.png|Brandon Mychal Smith (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneyBrandon2010.png|Brandon Mychal Smith (Sonny with a Chance) (2010-2011) DisneyBrandon2011.png|Brandon Mychal Smith (So Random!) (2011-2012) DisneyTiffany2009.png|Tiffany Thornton (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneyTiffanyHatchingPete2009.png|Tiffany Thornton (Hatching Pete) (2009-2010) DisneyTiffany2010.png|Tiffany Thornton (Sonny with a Chance) (2010-2011) DisneyTiffany2011.png|Tiffany Thornton (So Random!) (2011-2012) DisneySterling2009.png|Sterling Knight (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneySterling2010.jpg|Sterling Knight (Sonny with a Chance) (2010-2011) DisneySterlingStarstruck2010.png|Sterling Knight (Starstruck) (2010-2014) DisneySterling2011.png|Sterling Knight (So Random!) (2011-2012) DisneyDoug2009.png|Doug Brochu (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneyDoug2009Alt.png|Doug Brochu (Sonny with a Chance) (short version) (2009-2010) DisneyDoug2010.png|Doug Brochu (Sonny with a Chance) (2010-2011) DisneyDoug2011.png|Doug Brochu (So Random!) (2011-2012) DisneyAllisyn2009.png|Allisyn Ashley Arm (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneyAllisyn2009Alt.png|Allisyn Ashley Arm (Sonny with a Chance) (short version) (2009-2010) DisneyAllisyn2010.png|Allisyn Ashley Arm (Sonny with a Chance) (2010-2011) DisneyAllisyn2011.png|Allisyn Ashley Arm (So Random!) (2011-2012) DisneyKelly2009.jpg|Kelly Blatz (Aaron Stone) (2009-2010) DisneyTania2009.jpg|Tania Guandi (Aaron Stone) (2009-2010) DisneyAnnaandAlexander2009.png|AnnaSophia Robb and Alexander Ludwig (Race to Witch Mountain) (2009) DisneyDwayne2009.png|Dwayne Johnson (Race to Witch Mountain) (2009) DisneyJoe2009.png|Joe Jonas (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyJoe2010.png|Joe Jonas (Jonas L.A.) (2010-2011) DisneyNick2009.png|Nick Jonas (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyNick2010.png|Nick Jonas (Jonas L.A.) (2010-2011) DisneyKevin2009.png|Kevin Jonas (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyKevin2010.jpg|Kevin Jonas (Jonas L.A.) (2010-2011) DisneyChelsea2009.png|Chelsea Staub (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyChelsea2009Alt.png|Chelsea Staub (JONAS) (short version) (2009-2010) DisneyChelsea2010.jpg|Chelsea Staub (Jonas L.A.) (2010-2011) DisneyNicole2009.png|Nicole Anderson (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyNicole2009Alt.png|Nicole Anderson (JONAS) (short version) (2009-2010) DisneyNicole2010.jpg|Nicole Anderson (Jonas L.A.) (2010-2011) DisneyHutch2009.jpg|Hutch Dano (Zeke & Luther) (2009-2010) DisneyAdam2009.jpg|Adam Hicks (Zeke & Luther) (2009-2010) DisneyRyan2009.png|Ryan Newman (Zeke & Luther) (2009-2010) DisneyBridget2010.jpg|Bridget Mendler (Good Luck Charlie) (2010-2014) DisneyBradley2010.jpg|Bradley Steven Perry (Good Luck Charlie) (2010-2014) DisneyMia2010.png|Mia Talerico (Good Luck Charlie) (2010-2014) DisneyJasonGoodLuckCharlie2010.png|Jason Dolley (Good Luck Charlie) (2010-2014) Zendaya_ID.PNG|Zendaya (Shake It Up) (2010-2014) DisneyBella2010.png|Bella Thorne (Shake It Up) (2010-2014) DisneyRoshon2010.jpg|Roshon Fegan (Shake It Up) (2010-2014) DIsneyKenton2010.png|Kenton Duty (Shake It Up) (2010-2013) DisneyDavis2010.png|Davis Cleveland (Shake It Up) (2010-2014) DisneyCaroline2010.jpg|Caroline Sunshine (Shake It Up) (201?-2014) DisneyRapunzel2010.png|Rapunzel, Flynn & Maximus (Tangled) (2010) DisneyChina2011.png|China Anne McClain (A.N.T. Farm) (2011-2014) DisneyJake2011.png|Jake Short (A.N.T. Farm) (2011-2014) DisneySierra2011.png|Sierra McCormick (A.N.T. Farm) (2011-2014) DisneyCarlon2011.png|Carlon Jeffery (A.N.T. Farm) (2011-2014) DisneyStefanie2011.jpg|Stefanie Scott (A.N.T. Farm) (2011-2014) DisneyPeytonStick2010.png|Peyton List (Jessie) (2011-2014) DisneyKaran2011.png|Karan Brar (Jessie) (2011-2014) DisneyCameron2011.jpg|Cameron Boyce (Jessie) (2011-2014) DisneySkai2011.png|Skai Jackson (Jessie) (2011-2014) DisneyRoss2011.png|Ross Lynch (Austin & Ally) (2011-2014) DisneyLaura2011.jpg|Laura Marano (Austin & Ally) (2011-2014) DisneyCalum2011.png|Calum Worthy (Austin & Ally) (2011-2014) DisneyRaini2011.jpg|Raini Rodriguez (Austin & Ally) (2011-2014) DisneyCJ2012.png|CJ Adams (The Odd Life of Timothy Green) (2012) DisneyG2012.png|G Hannelius (Dog With a Blog) (2012-2014) DisneyBlake2012.png|Blake Michael (Dog With a Blog) (2012-2014) DisneyFrancesca2012.png|Francesca Capaldi (Dog With a Blog) (2012-2014) DisneyStan2012.png|Stan the Dog (Dog With a Blog) (2012-2014) DisneyDove2013.png|Dove Cameron (Liv and Maddie) (2013-2014) DisneyJoey2013.png|Joey Bragg (Liv and Maddie) (2013-2014) DisneyTenzing2013.png|Tenzing Norgay Trainor (Liv and Maddie) (2013-2014) DisneyOlivia2014.png|Olivia Holt (I Didn't Do It) (2014) DisneyAustin2014.jpg|Austin North (I Didn't Do It) (2014) DisneySarah2014.png|Sarah Gilman (I Didn't Do It) (2014) DisneyPeytonIDidntDoIt2014.jpg|Peyton Clark (I Didn't Do It) (2014) DisneyPiper2014.png|Piper Curda (I Didn't Do It) (2014) 2014-2017 DisneyBridgit2014.png|Bridget Mendler (Good Luck Charlie) (2014-2018) Disney_Channel_ID_-_China_Anne_McClain_(2014).png|China Anne McClain (A.N.T. Farm) (2014-2017) Disney Channel ID - Debby Ryan (2014).png|Debby Ryan (Jessie) (2014-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Peyton_List_(2014).png|Peyton List (Jessie) (2014-2015) DisneyPeyton2015.png|Peyton List (Bunk'd) (2015-present) Disney Channel 2012 Logo.png|Skai Jackson (Jessie) (2014-2015) DisneySkai2015.png|Skai Jackson (Bunk'd) (2015-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Cameron_Boyce_(2014).png|Cameron Boyce (Jessie) (2014-2015) DisneyCameron2015.png|Cameron Boyce (Descendants) (2015-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Karan_Brar_(2014).png|Karan Brar (Jessie) (2014-2015) DisneyKaran2015.png|Karan Brar (Bunk'd) (2015-present) DisneyRoss2014.png|Ross Lynch (Austin & Ally) (2014-2018) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Laura_Marano_(2014).png|Laura Marano (Austin & Ally) (2014-2018) DisneyCallum2014.png|Calum Worthy (Austin & Ally) (2014-2018) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Francesca_Capaldi_(2014).png|Francesca Capaldi (Dog With a Blog) (2014-2017) DisneyG2014.png|G Hannelius (Dog With a Blog) (2014-2017) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Dove_Cameron_(2014).png|Dove Cameron (Liv and Maddie) (2014-2015) Dove_Cameron_ID.PNG|Dove Cameron (Liv and Maddie) (2015-2017) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Tenzing_Norgay_Trainor_(2014).png|Tenzing Norgay Trainor (Liv and Maddie) (2014-2015) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Tenzing_Norgay_Trainor_(2015).png|Tenzing Norgay Trainor (Liv and Maddie) (2015-2017) DisneyPeyton2014.png|Peyton Clark (I Didn't Do It) (2014-2017) DisneyRowan2014.png|Rowan Blanchard (Girl Meets World) (2014-2015) Bandicam_2018-05-12_15-38-02-517.jpg|Rowan Blanchard (Girl Meets World) (2015-2017) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Sabrina_Carpenter_(2014).png|Sabrina Carpenter (Girl Meets World) (2014-2015) DisneySabrina2015.png|Sabrina Carpenter (Girl Meets World) (2015-2017) DisneyBen2014.png|Ben Savage (Girl Meets World) (2014-2017) DisneyAugust2014.png|August Maturo (Girl Meets World) (2014-2017) DisneyCorey2014.png|Corey Fogelmanis (Girl Meets World) (2014-2017) DisneyKelli2014.png|Kelli Berglund (How to Build a Better Boy) (2014-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Zendaya_(2015).png|Zendaya (K.C. Undercover) (2015-2018) DisneyZendaya2015.png|Zendaya (K.C. Undercover) (alternate version) (2015-2018) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Trinitee_Stokes_(2015).png|Trinitee Stokes (K.C. Undercover) (2015-2018) DisneyRicky2015.png|Ricky Garcia (Best Friends Whenever) (2015-2017) DisneyLandry2015.png|Landry Bender (Best Friends Whenever) (2015-2017) DisneyLauren2015.png|Lauren Taylor (Best Friends Whenever) (2015-2017) DisneyKevin2015.png|Kevin Quinn (Bunk'd) (2015-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Miranda_May_(2015).png|Miranda May (Bunk'd) (2015-2018) DisneyNathan2015.png|Nathan Arenas (Bunk'd) (2015-present) Bandicam_2018-05-12_11-39-19-755.jpg|Sofia Carson (Descendants) (2015-present) DisneySofia2015Alt.png|Sofia Carson (Descendants) (alternate version) (2015-present) 2016-2017 Disney_Channel_ID_-_Ethan_Wacker_(2017).png|Ethan Wacker (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Jake_Paul_(2017).png|Jake Paul (Bizaardvark) (2016-2017) Disney_Channel_ID_-_DeVore_Ledridge_(2017).png|DeVore Ledridge (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Madison_Hu_(2017).png|Madison Hu (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Olivia_Rodrigo_(2017).png|Olivia Rodrigo (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Malachi_Barton_(2017).png|Malachi Barton (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Nicolas_Bechtel_(2017).png|Nicolas Bechtel (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Ariana_Greenblatt_(2017).png|Ariana Greenblatt (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Ronni_Hawk_(2017).png|Ronni Hawk (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Kayla_Maisonet_(2017).png|Kayla Maisonet (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Isaak_Presley_(2017).png|Isaak Presley (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Jenna_Ortega_(2017).png|Jenna Ortega (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) 2017-present DC2017_WandID1-01.svg|Pink / Yellow logo DC2017_WandID2-01.svg|Purple / Yellow logo DC2017_WandID3-01.svg|Yellow / Purple logo DisneyJillian2017.png|Jillian Shea Spaeder (Walk the Prank) DisneyPeyton2017.png|Peyton Elizabeth Lee (Andi Mack) (2017-present) DisneyAsher2017.png|Asher Angel (Andi Mack) (2017-present) DisneySofia2017.png|Sofia Wylie (Andi Mack) (2017-present) DisneyJoshua2017.png|Joshua Rush (Andi Mack) (2017-present) DisneyNavia2017.png|Navia Robinson (Raven's Home) (2017-present) DisneyIssac2017.png|Issac Ryan Brown (Raven's Home) (2017-present) DisneyIssac2017Alt.png|Issac Ryan Brown (Raven's Home) (alternate version) (2017-present) DisneySky2017.png|Sky Katz (Raven's Home) (2017-present) DisneySky2017Alt.jpg|Sky Katz (Raven's Home) (alternate version) (2017-present) DisneyAnneliese2017.png|Anneliese van der Pol (Raven's Home) (2017-present) DisneyMilo2018.png|Milo Manheim (Zombies) (2018-present) DisneyMeg2018.png|Meg Donnelly (Zombies) (2018-present) 2018-present DisneyMallory2018.png|Mallory James Mahoney (Bunk'd) (2018-present) DeweyWandID.png|Dewey (DuckTales) (2018-present) HueyWandID.png|Huey (DuckTales) (2018-present) LouieWandID.png|Louie (DuckTales) (2018-present) WebbyWandID.png|Webby (DuckTales) (2018-present) DonaldDuckWandID.png|Donald Duck (DuckTales) (2018-present) DisneyJason2018.png|Jason Maybum (Freaky Friday) (2018-present) DisneyCozi2018.png|Cozi Zuehlsdorff (Freaky Friday) (2018-present) DisneyRuby2018.png|Ruby Rose Turner (Coop & Cami Ask the World) (2018-present) DisneyMickey2018.png|Mickey Mouse (2018-present) Videos Shake It Up - "You're Watching Disney Channel"|An example of a celebrity bumper in English. Hannah Montana - Estas viendo Disney Channel (España)-0| Bella Thorne - Estas viendo Disney Channel (España) Chelsea Staub - Cortinilla Disney Channel Emily Osment - Cortinilla Disney Channel (Rescatando a Papá)-2 Debby Ryan - Cortinilla Disney Channel Debby Ryan - Estás viendo Disney Channel (Nuevo logo 2014 - España) Category:Special logos Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel logos and idents Category:The Walt Disney Company